The goal for this project is to develop baseline data on the impact that selected family factors and stress related to the dual role of worker and mother have in supporting the economic stability and mental health of family members in single-parent Black families. Family factors are defined as the support provided by family interaction network, the kin-help systems, and the reciprocal obligations in nuclear and extended family structures. The sample, drawn from families in the Baltimore metropolitan area, will vary according to marital status (never married; previously married), and economic status (working; middle class) to assess the differential impact that these group memberships has on mobility patterns, kin interaction patterns, child care needs, stress levels, self-esteem, physical and mental health of family members. The American Black family is increasingly facing economic stresses that threaten the very emotional health of individuals and family units. The data base provided by the study is needed to give direction for the design of social service programs that are culturally compatible and supportive of family functioning of single-parent Black units during the socialization process.